Reverse osmosis refers to the fact that solvent migrates from a concentrated aqueous or nonaqueous solution of, usually, electrolytes into the dilute solution, when the former is placed under a pressure, which is greater than its osmotic pressure. Reverse osmosis is used on a large scale for obtaining drinking water by desalinating sea water and by working up brackish water. Depending on the intended area of use, the necessary membranes are used as flat, tubular or hose membranes, which are usually combined into so-called modules. The membranes themselves consist preferably of polyamides, polysulfones or cellulose acetates.
For the spiral membranes, which are customary at the present time, the membrane sheet is wound around the permeate pipe and is then fixed by means of glass fibers, which are subsequently wound around it radially and which are coated with a reactive resin. This membrane element is then inserted in a pressure-resistant housing or pipe, which must be designed, so that it can withstand the operating pressures of about 16 to 100 bar customarily encountered during reverse osmosis, which is referred to as RO in the following. The length of the pressure pipes for the tubular membranes varies depending on the area of application and for seawater desalination plants, for example, usually is between 1 and 6 meters, while the length of the tubular membranes is about 1 m and the diameter about 20 cm.
The tubular membranes are produced at the present time practically everywhere in the following manner. The rolled-up membrane sheet is provided with radial, glass fiber winding, which is then coated with a reactive resin or the glass fiber, as it is being wound, is pulled through a bath of reactive resin, so that the application of fiber and reactive resin take place simultaneously.
The reactive or reaction resins are polyfunctional, that is, unsaturated products, which are produced by polycondensation and can be processed with unsaturated monomers to thermosetting end products. The reaction resins include, in particular, the unsaturated polyester resins, which are referred to in abbreviated fashion as UP, the polydiallyl phthalate resins, referred to as PDAP, and certain silicone resin molding compositions. Polyadducts, which include the epoxide resins and the polyisocyanate or polyurethane resins, are, however, also reactive resins.
UP resins consist of high molecular weight esters of dicarboxylic acids, such as maleic acid, and polyhydric alcohols, such as propylene glycol or butylene glycol. The chain molecules, formed from the acids and the diols, contain one double bond per acid group. This double bond provides the possibility for a later cross linking reaction. The relatively high molecular weight, linear molecules are usually dissolved in monomers, such as styrene. These mixtures polymerize only when a catalyst, usually a peroxide, is added. The resin then changes over from the unsaturated to the saturated, spatially cross linked state. The cross linking polymerization usually requires temperatures between about 80.degree. and 100.degree. C., which can be lowered by the addition of an activator, such as cobalt or manganese salts or tertiary amines. The curing time depends partly on the amount of accelerator and particularly on the thickness of the layer and can vary from minutes to a few hours.
Until now, tubular membranes were produced by the classical method in that the applied reactive resin layer applied, which usually consists of epoxide resins, is cross linked thermally. In order to prevent the applied resin layer flowing away, the tubular membranes must be rotated periodically with special equipment during the curing, which may take several hours. Furthermore, the furnaces for curing tubular membranes one to several meters long must have appreciable dimensions. It must also be taken into consideration that, due to the heating required, these methods naturally are very energy intensive and therefore very cost intensive. Thermal curing usually takes place during 24 hours at 130.degree. C.
Methods for curing reaction resins, particularly polyesters, at room temperature are also known. These methods, however, have the disadvantage that the resin, which is solidified at room temperature, is polymerized incompletely so that, at the end of the curing, the molded objects must be post-cured for several hours in hot-air rooms. Higher temperatures are usually recommended for post curing, which would otherwise require 2 to 3 weeks at room temperature.
A further method for polymerizing reaction resins is the well-known photopolymerization method, for which free radical or ionic mechanisms are initiated by light. For the polymerization initiated by free radicals, suitable monomers, such as unsaturated esters, are added to photoinitiators, which usually are peroxides. To increase the sensitivity, photo-sensitizers, such as acetophenone, benzophenone or dyes are added additionally. The disadvantage of photopolymerization lies, however, therein that the layer may only have a slight thickness, as it is otherwise not thoroughly cured. Industrially, this method is therefore used only for curing lacquers or for producing photoresists for the electronics industry.
For the hitherto customary tubular membranes, for which the membrane package is encased directly with glass fibers and reaction resin, there is the further disadvantage that the monomers used as solvent for the reaction resins, in the event that they are not completely tied in during the polymerization, can come into contact with the desalinated water. The same is true for residues of initiators. In this connection, particularly there are reservations particularly in the case of amines initiators since, under certain circumstances, amines can lead to the formation of nitroso compounds, which are almost always carcinogenic.
There is therefore a need for membrane elements, which can be produced more easily and clearly less expensively than previously and which provide a permeate, which is absolutely safe from a health point of view.